The broad objectives and specific aims of the Virginia Mason CCOP are as follows: 1) To maintain accrual to CCOP treatment protocols and perhaps to increase accrual by five patients per year, achieving a total of 125 patients per year by 2004. 2) To maintain accrual to Cancer Control and Preventions Trials protocols and to increase accrual to major cancer prevention trials for breast and, hopefully, prostate, colon and lung cancer. 3) To bring the advantages of state-of-the-art cancer treatment and cancer control trials to patients in metropolitan Seattle and in smaller communities in western Washington, Idaho and Alaska by strengthening and expanding both the core institution participation in the activities of the CCOP and our relationship with the component institutions, Valley Medical Center (Renton, Washington), Evergreen Medical Center (Kirkland, Washington), Olympic Memorial Hospital (Port Angeles, Washington), Providence Medical Center (Anchorage, Alaska), the North Idaho Cancer Center (Coeur d'Alene, Idaho, and the physicians who practices in these hospitals. 4) To seek out and develop relationships with other medical institutions in the Pacific Northwest and Alaska, hoping to expand the number of component institutions committed to the goals and directions of the VM CCOP. An initial priority will be try to have the new Tri-Cities Cancer Center in Kennewick, Washington affiliate with the VM CCOP. 5) To seek ways of increasing involvement of minorities and women in cancer trials, particularly communities in Seattle and the Alaska Native population in Sitka, Juneau and Anchorage, Alaska. 6) To contribute to the scientific and administrative affairs of each research base by active participation in their meetings, committee structures, and publications.